<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5,000 Miles Away From Home. by Itssamee_33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591760">5,000 Miles Away From Home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssamee_33/pseuds/Itssamee_33'>Itssamee_33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, theres a lot of swearing throughout this, this might be bad with no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssamee_33/pseuds/Itssamee_33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Remus king were born and raised in England. So when their parents die in a plane crash and they are forced to live with their auntie and uncle in America, they have a hard time adjusting. They deal with a lot. how will they fair?</p><p>lets hope the story is better than that summary amiright?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nightmare Of A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Remus P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>The alarms whirred loudly overhead. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. It appears we are experiencing a slight bit of turbulence. So I must ask you to remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." Within an instant, I was fumbling with my seatbelt, trying to put it on for what felt like an eternity before: "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, it seems we are heading into a storm. We ask you to remain calm and stay seated, thank you." <em>bdumph, bdumph.</em> It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my body and take my blood and guts with it. I turned to look out the window before screaming. The wing was on fire. The <em>fucking</em><em> wing </em>was on <em>fire</em>. Suddenly, oxygen masks shot down from the ceiling of the death contraption. I felt my stomach drop as I struggled to put my mask on. we were falling. slowly. that's not good. not good at <em>all. </em><em>bdumph, bdumph, bdumph. </em>People screamed as the plane dropped down again. <em>bdumph, bdumph. </em>I clutched desperately at the hand I was holding without even realising it. I pressed a kiss into the knuckles of the hand as the plane fell even further down. <em>bdumph, bdumph, thud.</em> "Ladies and gentlem-" the coms cut off along with the lights. we were free falling. People were praying, screaming and holding onto each other for dear life as the plane dropped. and wouldn't <em>stop.</em> <em>thud, thud, thud.</em> Weird, I thought. Or tried to. I couldn't do anything but  clutch the hand and breathe raggedly. "remus reMUS REMUS," a weird, disembodied voice said louder and louder as we kept <em>falling.</em> falling closer and closer to the sea..</p><p>My eyes snapped open as I shot forward, breath laboured. I could do nothing except blink and try to come to my senses. It was then when I felt the gentle circles being rubbed onto my back and heard the sweet nothings my twin, sat next to me, was cooing. I smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you," I breathed. I felt him chuckle into my chest. "You scared the shit out of me Remus." He sat up as I shifted my hand through my hair.</p><p>"Its probably best if you don't say that kind of language in front of your auntie," a voice said. We both turned to see a figure standing in the doorway</p><p>"uncle?" I asked "what are you doing up?" Confusion spread through my face. I was used to Roman being there whenever I had a nightmare because we have always shared a room until we got here. But no one else was normally up at the early times my nightmares forced my into consciousness.</p><p>"I was coming to wake you both up but I heard a scream and rushed up to see you and Roman there," he said, the worry clearly evident in his voice. </p><p>"ah, okay" Roman replied "we'll be down soon, thank you uncle." he smiled as he turned around to head towards the stairs.</p><p>"ughhh, what's the fucking time?" I groaned at Roman. He Checked his phone.</p><p>"Its 6:30. why?" </p><p>"what the- why the hell are we up this early?!"</p><p>"umm.. we have school Remus." </p><p>"oh <em>fuck</em>." Roman chuckled at his brothers antics.</p><p>"yeah, we gotta get ready and to down to get food" He stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll come back and get you later?" I nodded whilst I got out of my covers and started  to walk towards the bathroom. </p><p>////////////</p><p>After a quick look over in my mirror and a quick, satisfied nod to myself, I heard a knock at my door. "Remus? You covered?"</p><p>"Yep dick-for-brains, you can come in." Roman rolled his eyes as he walked in. he eyed me critically.</p><p>"You don't look half bad.. for a change." he remarked sarcastically. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I was wearing some black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, a bright green T-shirt and some matching green converse. "You washed your hair? god.." he exclaimed, faking amusement. I scoffed.</p><p>"well it <em>is</em> a special day"</p><p>" Lets mark this day down in the history books!" I punched him playfully. My hair was newly dyed a vivid green and was swept to the side, ends close to my eye, tickiling my ear.</p><p>"I suppose you don't look..<em>horrible,</em>" I teased.</p><p>"Gah! I look amazing!"</p><p>"uh-huh, if you say so." He was wearing some classic blue jeans, similar converse to mine, just red, a royal red tee and a white denim jacket with an embroidered red crown onto the back. His hair was also swept the side, the freshly dyed red tips hovered near his eye. On closer inspection, you could see his eyes were framed with some light mascara and concealer."Probably from a lack of sleep" I noted.</p><p>"Boysss!!! Come get some breakfast before we have to leave!" was shouted from downstairs.</p><p>"Lets go?" I asked. Roman nodded and led the way to the stairs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bizzare Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of school means making friends...right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: There's a lot of swearing throughout this chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Roman P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>"Okay, i'll pick you up here later. You should be fine, just remember-"</p><p>"To look for the signs, make friends and don't beat anyone up <em>we get it</em>." Remus reiterated. Uncle sighed.</p><p>"Just.. be careful. okay?"</p><p>"We'll be <em>fine</em> uncle. C'mon Roman." Remus said, nearly dragging me out of the car.</p><p>"see you later," I smiled at Uncle as I shut the car door.</p><p> </p><p>We stood in awe at the building in front of us. "Who knew schools could be this <em>big,</em>" i whispered. </p><p>"I know right. Fucking hell."</p><p>We wandered around like lost puppies as we tried to find reception. "Look." I said, pointing to a sign that said "office"</p><p>"Thank-fucking-finally," Remus sighed as we started to follow the signs.</p><p>/////</p><p>"Oh you boys must be Roman and Remus King, correct?" The receptionist asked, noticing us as she lifted her head from her computer, before she went to back to her work. </p><p>"That's us. We were told to come here and get our schedules?" I replied, noticing the "she/her" badge she had on her blouse.</p><p>"Oh! You're English!" She stated, looking up and giving us her full attention. </p><p>"Yep! We're good ol' Brits! Now can we get our schedules <em>please?</em>" Remus interupted, already annoyed at her.</p><p>"oh, of course! here-" She said as Remus snatched the schedules off of her. I elbowed him in the rib, somewhat harshly.</p><p>"ow! you bitc-"</p><p>"be <em>nice</em>" i chided. He responded by growling lightly. </p><p>"Sorry for him," I apologised to the receptionist.</p><p>"Its okay!" she smiled. "There should be a student coming soon to give you a tour.." She went on, explaining how the timetables worked, where to get lunch and how the one-way system on the stairs worked. Remus gave up listening pretty quickly and instead was looking out for the student that was going to tour us. </p><p>"hey babes" I heard as Remus nudged me. I turned to look at Remus as he nodded towards the student. <em>click click. </em>The sound of heeled shoes filled the room. A man wearing big, round sunglasses, a black jacket and obnoxiously sipping a Starbucks strutted into the room.</p><p>"Remy!" the receptionist exclaimed "Good to see you. Here are the new students, Roman and Remus king" She gestured towards us.</p><p>"hi!"</p><p>"sup bitch." Remus saluted. Remy giggled as I turned to Remus exasperatedly.</p><p>"I'm Roman. He/Him" I continued, sticking out my hand. He shook it.</p><p>"Remy. Also he/him." He purred, winking at me. He chuckled lightly at my eyes widening slightly at his confidence and forwardness.</p><p>"Oh, and who is this cutie?" He pondered, moving so he was in front of Remus. He took a slow sip of his Starbucks as he checked Remus out, eyes fluttering up and down.</p><p>"I'm- er- Remus. Um- he/him and all- hehe- did you know if you clenched every muscle in your back at the same time you'd break your spine? hehe" Remus spluttered quickly, not used to all the attention. Remy smiled affectionately.</p><p>"I didn't. Thanks for the knowledge Einstein. Logan's gonna like you." He said, muttering the last of the sentence. </p><p>"Remy dear, the receptionist interrupted. "May you please give our new students the tour so they can get to lunch on time?."</p><p>Remus looked to me, confused. "Lunch? Isn't it like half way through first period at the minute?." Remy chuckled again.</p><p>"Yeah, but schools here aren't as small as they are in England. It might be a while. Plus I need to take you to the Principal's office and god knows how long that'll take. So come on hon," he gestured with his head towards the door and took another slurp of his Starbucks as he placed his phone in his pocket. <em>click click</em>. I turned to Remus who just shrugged and started following Remy.</p><p>/////</p><p>It was around lunch, when we had finished being dragged around and severely warned by the principal of the punishments for any misbehaviour. We trudged along through the canteen, making our way outside.</p><p>"that's a good spot," Remus said, pointing to a big oak tree, where no one was sitting.</p><p>"alrighty then." </p><p>Remus plonked down as we reached the tree. "heads up" I called. Remus barely had any time to react before I flung my bag towards him. He caught it milliseconds before it would've hit his face.</p><p>"Bitch." he scowled as I sat down, a few feet away from the tree. "That tour took us fucking <em>forever,</em>" he complained.</p><p>"I <em>knowww.</em>"</p><p>"Why the <em>fuck</em> did we go to the dorms if we aint gonna get one for another week or so?!"</p><p>"I suppose it was so they could get the tour done in on hit?" I reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah.. Its still fucking shite though." I smirked as Remus sighed dramatically and brought his sketchbook out of his bag. Along with a pencil and rubber. </p><p>"I thought Uncle said not to bring that. It coul-"</p><p>"I don't give a shit. Let me have this one thing. Be thankful I didn't decide to bring my iPad." Remus scowled. I pouted at him.</p><p>"Well  what am <em>I</em> supposed to do now?"</p><p>"Practice your lines for that shitty play your doing." He offered, throwing my back towards me.</p><p>"Excuse <em>me</em>. It aint 'shitty'. Its fun! Plus doing community plays will help me get to a good place in the future. you <em>know</em> this." I defended, air-quoting the word "shitty" </p><p>"Whatever. I still don't understand how you managed to find a theatre and audition when we've only been here for like a week and a half." I flicked the ends of my hair obnoxiously.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm just <em>amazing.</em>" Remus snorted at that and through a crumpled piece of paper at me.</p><p>"nerd." He returned to his drawing, ignoring my "offended princey noises" as he called them. I stuck my tongue out at him as I rooted through my bag to find my lines.</p><p>
  <strong>Remus P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>Watching Princey practice was always funny. Without fail, he would always go from sitting down, to walking around, practicing the delivery of the lines, script in one hand, the other flourishing through the air, within a maximum of 5 minutes. I leant back on the tree more as I stopped drawing for a second to watch my brother. He was walking back and forth, reciting about slaying some dragon thing. "Don't worry. <em>I </em>will save you! Begone evil Dragon!" he shouted, jumping into a fighting stance. His free arm acting like it was holding a sword. I burst out laughing at him. Roman turned around furiously, shooting death glares at me. Unfortunately for him, this only made me laugh louder. His eyes narrowed at me before he too, started laughing.</p><p>"You're a fucking dork." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just lemme practice." I rolled my eyes before focusing back on my design. No matter what I did, I couldn't get it to look <em>right.</em> And boy, was i determined to get it right. </p><p>/////</p><p>"Hey!" a new, chirpy voice said. I looked up to see a kid looming over me. </p><p>"can I help you?" I asked, trying to be nice. </p><p>"Yeah. I was wondering If you've seen our friend? they're around so-high, chestnut hair, blue overalls, yellow t-shirt, black jacket with a.... double headed snake? on the back." The boy explained.</p><p>"nah I don't recognise the description. Why would I have seen.. them?" he asked, noticing the pronouns used and feeling slightly proud of himself for noticing. </p><p>"It seems they're new Patton. That would probably explain why they don't recognise Janus and they don't know that we normally sit here." A different boy said. "where the fuck did he come from?!" he thought.</p><p>"Its alright Logan. Janus will find us and we can always sit somewhere else for today." the first boy, Patton? ,said.</p><p>"But vi-"</p><p>"Hold on lemme get that dipshit." I interrupted. I turned towards Roman, who was oblivious to the entire conversation as he was quite a few feet away. "OI TWAT!" I shouted. Roman jumped at the sudden noise and his foot caught on a visible tree root and he fell over, landing on his arse. I, once again, burst out laughing. </p><p>"Wha-" He cut himself off when he noticed the boys. He quickly got up and walked back towards us.</p><p>"He's much better at things like this." I explained between laughs as Roman arrived, cheeks dusted In pink from embarrassment. </p><p>"twat?" The taller one, Logan?, asked.</p><p>"Its a British thing." I said, waving my hand dismissively.</p><p>"Oh, you're British!" The smaller one, (Patton? I don't fucking know)  said excitedly.</p><p>"Indeed we are." Roman said, entering the conversation. </p><p>I let Roman take over as I tuned out the conversation and focused back onto my design.</p><p>//</p><p>"I'd draw an extra petal there." someone said. I jumped slightly at that and turned to see someone sat next to me, snickering at my shock. I turned to see that Roman was sat opposite me, the boys from earlier were sat to my left and the person who I could only assume was 'Janus' was sat next to me. I stared into their face, searching for a sign that he was mocking me.  "Janus. They/them." The person said, unfazed, confirming my suspicions. Once I felt satisfied  with their intentions, I turned back towards my page where they had their hand. </p><p>"Remus. He/him." I said as I started sketching. I was <em>trying</em> to draw a rose, with its flowers wilting off. Kinda like the flower from Beauty And The Beast. The movie which I was forced to watch the other night by my brothers demands. </p><p>Once I was finished sketching the flower, I saw how much better it looked with Janus' addition. I turn to thank Janus, only to see them looking at me. Smiling at my own happiness towards the now finished design.</p><p>"Thanks," I said cheerfully "it looks so much better now" </p><p>"No problem," Janus simply said. </p><p>"Ah so you've decided to come back down to earth now?" Roman teased, noticing how I wasn't fixated on my page anymore.</p><p>"Fuck off." I said, sticking out my tongue. Roman giggled whilst Patton inhaled sharply. I turned to Janus, a confused look etched onto my face.</p><p>"Patton doesn't like swearing." they explained. I chuckled mentally. "Well i'm fucked" I thought, Laughing again at the irony.</p><p>"well at least he didn't fall over a tree root now," Janus said to Roman, smirking. I started laughing.</p><p>"I like this one." I said and everyone joined In with my laughter.</p><p>The bell cut the fun short though. We all, besides Logan, groaned as we started to collect our things and head towards our next lessons.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's chapter 2!! I'm so sorry this took so long. I realised that this had not plot and so I spent time making one. It also doesn't help that I re-wrote this chapter around like 4 times before I was happy with it. So have a 1.7k word fic as my apology . :)<br/>ALSO b i g thanks to my friends for helping me throughout this chapter and with the plot. I'll leave their Instagram handles here in case you want to show appreciation and/or check out their amazing art (which you totally should because they're amazing!!) :<br/>@m_elodyy_<br/>@_0ctopodes_<br/>my Tumblr: @inconceivable<br/>(my tumblr is where i post one shots and drabbles in case you’re interested)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>